Breaking Apart
by moonlightangel1
Summary: Angst...angst...and more angst. This is everyone's POV on Tenchi kissing Sakuya. (sorry, I don't like her a lot...) r&r! heh...


breaking apart  
a/n: *sigh* didn't u just hate it when sakuya kissed tenchi? well, i did! i have ayeka's midi...it's sad, and that's what inspired me to write this. it's based on ryoko's and ayeka's (okay, EVERYONE'S feelings on tenchi kissing sakuya.) my style on it. so yeah. r&r!  
  
  
Ryoko swept through the grounds, hovering in air.  
" Tenchi!" *Where could he be?* she thought.  
She sighed, and saw a bridge. She stood on it, leaning over the railing. *Why can't I find him?* she thought. Suddenly, something caught her eye. She turned slowly to see Tenchi kissing someone. She gasped. Sakuya.  
" ...Tenchi..." Ryoko whispered.  
Her whisper broke them apart and Tenchi looked at her, mortified.  
" Ryoko!" he cried.  
Tears spilled over Ryoko's cheeks as she stared at Tenchi, who had his arm around her waist. She felt numb, and turned around.  
" I know...now, Tenchi." she muttered.  
" Ryoko..."  
" That I was fooling myself. Why didn't I know that once you came to Tokyo...that you would totally forget about us? Especially me and Ayeka." she sighed and shook her head. " I should've known ever since that girl came to the door, asking for you."  
Tenchi was silent.  
" Goodbye, Tenchi."  
She flew into the air, and turned, facing Sakuya and Tenchi. A tear that fell from Ryoko's cheek, fell onto Tenchi's hand. He looked at it, and saw a heart, breaking apart.  
  
Ayeka's chin quivered as she sat on a hill by the lake. She heard Tenchi's harsh voice in her head, and it made her cry. She wiped away the tears, and looked at herself in the water, breaking her image apart.  
" That's exactly what's happening...I'm breaking apart." she sighed.  
" So am I."  
She turned to see Ryoko. But she didn't feel like arguing.  
" I saw Tenchi and Sakuya kissing." Ryoko dipped her hand into the water and stepped back.  
An image of Tenchi and Sakuya kissing appeared. A tear broke it apart, and Ayeka began to sob. Ryoko sat next to her and sighed.  
" Don't cry, Ayeka." but her own chin quivered. " Don't cry."  
  
Sasami looked out the window, unable to cook. She heaved a deep sigh and slowly walked into her room, where there was a bigger window and a better view. She looked out, and saw the full moon, with trees on the grasslands... And the lake.  
She looked over and saw Ryoko and Ayeka crying. She looked at the lake to see Sakuya and Tenchi kissing. She trembled, and fell on her knees, remembering Tenchi's words. He really didn't have feelings for any of them anymore.   
" Tenchi...doesn't like us anymore." she whispered. Her eyes watered. " He likes her."  
She began to cry.  
  
Kayhoni (is that how you spell it?) sat on her sleeping bag. She looked at Mihoshi, who was asleep already, or so it seemed. She looked up at their apartment window to see a full moon. She shivered, when she remembered Tenchi's voice.  
" So...Tenchi. We all bother you?" she whispered, biting her lip.  
She felt the taste of blood in her mouth, but didn't care. Somehow, the moon outside showed a reflection of Tenchi and that girl kissing. Kayhoni looked away. *I should've known. The only girl he cares about is that Sakuya.* Tears came to her eyes. Kayhoni layed down, closing her eyes. The image seemed to haunt her mind, bringing tears to her eyes. And this time, she didn't bother holding them back as they fell.  
  
Washu sat, staring at her computer. She wasn't able to do anything. Nothing. All she could think about was Tenchi. The greatest genius in the world was hurt, by a few words. He didn't care about them anymore. He probably didn't even care about the crystal bracelets. She bit her lip and sighed.  
" ...Tenchi." she whispered.   
She looked down at her bracelet and unhooked it, looking at the crystal.  
" If he doesn't care...then I won't." she decided.  
She looked at her window, which was left open, and so she threw her bracelet out, watching it fly. Washu felt a tear fall onto her hand. She bit her lip and turned back to her computer.  
" I'll find him and apologize." she sighed.  
A few tick tick tick and tackety tack tack. Washu stared in shock. Sakuya and Tenchi kissing. She pressed the Escape button, but it wouldn't delete the image. A tear rolled down and dripped onto her lip. Quickly she wiped it away, but more tears came.   
" ...The great genius...crying?" she whispered.  
Then she leaned forward and let the tears come.   
  
Ryoko looked at Ayeka beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Ayeka sniffled and looked up at Ryoko. In a kind, quiet voice, she whispered,  
" It looks like we both lost, Ryoko."  
Ryoko looked away, sighing.  
" You're right Ayeka..." She then looked at her reflection in the water. " Sakuya won...and when I was just so sure that she would lose, and either one of us would win."  
" ...I can't feel any emotions at the moment...except for pain." She buried her face into Ryoko's shoulder. " I'm so sorry for everything that I did or said that hurt you."   
Ryoko looked down at her and nodded.  
" I'm sorry too."  
She dipped her hand in the water and created an imaginary image of her and Tenchi kissing. She smiled, her shoulders shaking and tears coming down. Little by little...she was breaking apart.  
Ayeka heard Ryoko crying and looked at the water to see an image of Ryoko and Tenchi kissing. She leaned forward and dipped her hand next to it, to create another image of her and Tenchi kissing. Both images blended together to create Sakuya. Ayeka angrily waved it out.  
That's when both girls realized. That they were all breaking apart. Never again to be mended nor fixed. They were all broken. Forever.  
  
a/n: *sigh* so depressing...stupid sakuya. poor girls...*bawls* that's what you get after listening to ayeka's theme midi!! 


End file.
